The Best Thing Ever
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: AU in which Kurt is Spiderman and he finds himself, yet again, saving his best friend's life.  Basically the classic upside-down Spiderman kiss with Kurt and Blaine.


**A/N: Probably the shortest thing you will ever read from me. Whatever. I was feeling inspired by a picture that Chris posted on his Twitter of him hanging upside down from something, sooo… This happened.**

Kurt thinks that being a superhero is probably the best thing that has ever happened to him. That and meeting Blaine of course.

Kurt watches, smiling slightly, while Blaine turns and walks away into the night, feet causing little ripples into the puddles on the street. He knows it—this is what love feels like. And it's this great big warmth in his chest that he can't quite describe because it's too big and it's just… It's just honestly the greatest thing ever.

But then, all of a sudden, right as Blaine disappears out of his sight, he sees these two guys—two really, really big guys that remind him of his high school bullies—clad in black, abandon the direction they had been heading and begin to follow the short man around the corner.

Kurt thinks he hears a threat and a demand of a wallet and then some disgusting noises as the rain falls harder and the two guys become four. However, he can't be sure what he hears because he's already moving. His jacket and his shirt and the rest of his lovely clothes are being dropped into the mud as he follows. He doesn't bother with the mask. No time to waste.

He sees Blaine get shoved against the brick building closest to him and then the four guys are shoving him harder and searching him—but maybe groping, who knows?—and Blaine's shouting for them to leave him along and get off and go away. He's fighting really well, better than Kurt could have ever thought. Still, it's not long before Kurt remembers how to move his hand and then the wet slapping sound hits his ears over the rain as the webs fly from his skin.

They catch on the four men and yank them backwards so that Kurt can haul them into the dirty street. He catches them off guard, flipping over a guy to knock out two of his buddies. After that, there's just a lot of instinct as he punches and kicks and throws. He hears Blaine's surprised shriek as one of the thugs collides into the wall behind him and he only hopes that the guy is unconscious so that he doesn't have to worry about protecting Blaine.

Kurt finally manages to knock out the very last guy and holds the unconscious body still for a moment, just looking at him. When he glances back towards where Blaine is, he knows that it's too dark for the other man to be able to see him clearly. That's his one piece of luck as his knees freeze and he finds himself unable to move.

Blaine's walking towards him.

His heart thudding in his ears, he manages to drop the guy and turn, running into a thin alleyway.

"Wait!" Blaine says.

Kurt hurries, tugging on his mask and webbing his way to the top of the building before sliding down with ease, upside down. He's gotten better at this.

"You have a knack for getting in trouble," he says.

Blaine laughs. "You have a knack for saving my life." His jacket is off, his shirt is ripped, and he looks positively disheveled, but he's smiling and that makes Kurt smile too. "I think I have a superhero stalker," Blaine said, his voice light and teasing.

"I was in the neighborhood," Kurt responds, more relaxed than he feels. In all honesty, his heart won't stop hammering. And it's not the adrenaline anymore.

Blaine looks at him with wonder and Kurt can feel his chest seize up—Blaine rarely looks at the real him like that. "You are…" He pauses, shaking his head slightly, like he just can't believe it. "Amazing."

"Some people don't think so."

"But you are." He says it like it's a fact. Nothing will change it.

"Nice to have a fan."

"Do I get to say thank you this time?" He smiles warmly. It's flirty, yes, but it's…more. Kurt thinks Blaine is really falling in love with Spiderman.

When Blaine reaches up for his face, he says, "Wait," his voice shaky with nerves. He can't let Blaine see him. He can't…

Blaine's hands pull back immediately, but only an inch or so. After a moment of hesitation, Blaine's hands come up again, fingers tucking under the throat of Kurt's mask. He swallows tightly and wonders if it's audible. But he can't think about that because Blaine's pulling his mask down gently, slowly, right over his chin and around his jaw until his lips are no longer covered and he can tell from the look on Blaine's face that he wants to pull the mask all the way down, but respectfully won't.

Kurt's heart stops for a second when Blaine kisses him.

He was expecting it, of course, because what other type of thank you could there be. But it's so perfect and so amazing and everything that he's ever wanted that he kind of forgets himself. The kiss is long and deep and one of those kisses that he's never had but always wanted. It's even better that he gets it with Blaine.

When the other man pulls back, he doesn't move away, letting their breath mix together. There's a slow moment when Blaine almost sort of kisses his chin as he pulls the mask back up, but Kurt can't focus on that because he's feeling way too dizzy. As soon as the mask in back on, he's pulling himself up the web and he's gone, back up over the building.

He can't stop grinning as he swings around buildings, not even paying attention to where he's going.

Yes, being a superhero is definitely the best thing that's ever happened to him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Drop me a review!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**

**Wishingonalightningbolt DOT tumblr DOT com**


End file.
